


Stronger Love

by orphan_account



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, post-2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley and Ivy have not talked about their kiss and Harley can't deny how she feels anymore.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Stronger Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the 3rd story of Harley/Ivy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Ivy bolted upright gasping as sweat poured from her, for the 6th night she was plagued by the same nightmare _‘You cannot escape your problems Harley, hate weighs you down… only love set’s us free’ Harley held onto Ivy as realization struck her, finally everything Freeze said made sense to her “Ivy” she whispered as she looked at Ivy, Ivy looked at Harley and her heart broke “No, No don’t do this” Harley smiled “Have a good life, get married, make babies, name them Harley; the girls and boys” “HARLEY!” Ivy pleaded but Harley just smiled more “See it totally works, you know I love you… bye Ivy” and with that Harley let got and Ivy was pulled to safety, diving back into the pit determined to safe Harley, Ivy reached out but she was too late, Harley and Bane fell into the flame._

Now Ivy sat there in bed with Kite Man laying fast asleep beside her, drenched in sweat Ivy got up from the bed and made her way into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror she found strands of her hair was sticking to her sweat covered cheek and to her neck, turning on the faucet on the sink Ivy splashed cold water on her face, it had been a week since Ivy and Harley’s intense kiss and Ivy had been avoiding the blonde.

Ivy turned off the faucet and she made her way over to the bed but instead she grabbed her phone off the side table beside the bed and walked into the living room but was careful not to wake Kite Man up from his slumber, making sure the door to the bedroom was closed Ivy sat down on the couch and dialled Harley’s number and waited for the blonde to answer, she waited for about the 7th ring and was about to hang up thinking the blonde was ignoring her or was asleep.

“Hey Ivy” Harley greeted from the other end of the phone, it was 4am and Harley had not slept, not since the kiss and she had been having the same nightmare over and over again, sitting and watching Ivy marry Kite Man.

Smiling Ivy closed her eyes and savoured the sound of Harley’s voice before she spoke “Hey” she greeted.

“What’s up, you haven’t been home for a week” Harley pointed out.

“Yeah well, I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me” Ivy replied as she lowered her head “Not after… what happened”

“You mean the fact that we kissed, and you ran away and left me there” Harley replied.

Ivy closed her eyes, yeah… she didn’t exactly react well to their kiss “I know Harls, look can we talk later, right now I just want to hear your voice and…” she stopped “Actually, let me video call you” she hung up and she pressed the video call, hearing Harley’s voice wasn’t comforting her, she needed to see Harley with her own eyes.

Soon Harley’s face appeared on the screen, her hair a mess and she looked as if she had barely slept but when her eyes landed on Ivy she became concerned “Ivy… what’s wrong?” she asked.

“I… I… Just a nightmare” Ivy revealed as she sat there, she could not help but smile at how beautiful Harley looked, even ruffled from lack of sleep.

Sitting up and turning the lamp on Harley rubbed her eye before focusing on Ivy “Was It about the pit?” she asked “I know it was pretty rough down there”

“I dreamt you died… that I failed to catch you” Ivy admitted as her voice trembled whilst she looked at Harley.

“Ivy… you saved me, I’m right here” Harley said, though the kiss was still pretty much on their minds.

Ivy smiled as she nodded her head “Yeah, I guess I did” she chuckled.

“Ivy… all I want for you is to be happy but… I need to ask you something” Harley said as she gazed at Ivy.

“Anything Harls” Ivy replied as she looked at her best friend.

“I need to know, do you love me?” Harley asked as she gazed at her.

“Of course I do, You’re my best friend Harls” Ivy answered stunned by the question.

“No… I mean do you love me” Harley repeated but this time getting through the full meaning of her question.

“I… I…” Ivy found herself unable to answer.

Harley sighed heavily “Forget it” she said in defeat before she cut the video call.

Ivy was left alone as she sat there on the couch, the words escape as her lips quivered and a lone tear slid down her cheek “Yes” she whispered to nothing and she buried her face in her hands.

In the meantime:

Harley lay in bed alone holding her phone in her hand, setting her phone down Harley looked at Bud and Lou that was settled down on the floor beside her bed, smiling to herself Harley reached down and stroked them both “At least I still have you my babies” she cooed before she nestled down in bed and closed her eyes, unfortunately Harley’s nightmare returned again.

_Standing in the registry office Ivy and Kite Man stood before the room sharing their vows, Harley’s was pounding against her ribcage as she stood there watching until the question was asked if anyone had any objections, Harley spoke up “I object!” she called out, gripping her bat tight in her hand she stood there but once again it was as if she was invisible and the minister spoke up “Then I hereby pronounce you man and wife… you make kiss the bride”_

_Harley charged forward but instead slammed into some sort of invisible barrier, again this was a repeat of her nightmare, using her bat she violently slammed it against the invisible barrier as Ivy and Kite Man slowly drew closer to one another, the Joker’s laugh surrounding her and taunting her and she continued to violently attacked the barrier._

_A bat flying over head as an exhausted Harley staggered back and watched as tears fell down her cheek, the Joker’s words haunting her “You are nothing” he taunted as another bat flew overhead, probably the same bat but who gives a fuck, not Harley as she fell to her knee’s and choked on a sob as she watched Ivy and Kite Man’s lips meet, the joker’s laugh growing louder behind her._

_“You are nothing without me Harley!!!” the Joker cackled louder as Harley remained in her knee’s with her shoulders hunched and her head hung low._

_Shaking her head Harley grabbed the bat “No… I am nothing without Ivy” she whispered as she got to her feet and turned to him “I’m tired of you Joker, your sick pleasure at tormenting me is over” she stormed towards him with her bat gripped tight in her hands, bringing it back Harley smirked before swinging the bat hard and Joker’s head was ripped from it’s shoulders._

_Blood spraying all over the walls the Joker’s body fell to the floor as Harley stood over him as she watched his head fly, smirking she called out “FOUR!!!” she giggled before she turned around and smiled, if Ivy didn’t love her it was fine… she would rather have Ivy as her best friend rather than lose her at all._

Waking up Harley sat up in bed and she smiled, the Joker’s laugh that had been tormenting her was no longer inside her head and she felt lighter; free “Hmm, guess knocking the heads off sadistic dicks really is the best kind of therapy” she mused to herself before she grabbed her phone, it was about an hour after their conversation and Harley knew Ivy was awake.

Pressing the call button Harley waited, it was about 3 rings when Ivy answered, sure enough she was alone on the couch still “Harls, everything okay?” she asked.

Harley smiled as she nodded her head, taking a moment to gaze at her best friend she deeply loved “Look Ivy… I wanted to say I’m sorry” she said.

“Oh” Ivy replied stunned by what Harley just said.

Harley nodded “Look, I know you love Kite Man… I… I love you so much and I just want you to be happy Pammy” she said.

Ivy’s cheek turned red as she blushed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear “Thanks Harls” she said.

“I… I just hope I haven’t lost you” Harley said “You are everything to me Pammy and I don’t want to lose you”

“You haven’t lost me Harls, you could never lose me” Ivy replied as she smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

“Am I still invited to your wedding?” Ivy asked as she sat there on the bed.

“Of course, I need my maid of honour at my side” Ivy replied.

Beaming a bright smile as her cheeks warmed, Harley blew a kiss “Love you Pammy”

“Love you too Harls” Ivy replied as she blew a kiss back, they hung up and Harley smiled to herself as she looked at her hyena’s before she got up, heading into the shower Harley got showered and changed into a fresh booty short and crop top before she looked to her hyena’s.

“Come on babies” Harley called as she opened the door and made her way out with Bud and Loud close behind her.

1 Hour later:

Harley returned home and found Ivy waiting for her on the couch, smiling to her Harley walked over to her and smiled “Hey Ivy” she greeted cheerfully.

Ivy looked at her and smiled, rising to her feet Ivy looked at Harley and spoke “Yes” she said.

“Huh?” Harley replied with a comical expression, confused by the one word Ivy had said.

“Yes” Ivy repeated as she watched Harley’s face, Harley was still not getting it “Oh fuck it” Ivy muttered at how oblivious Harley was being, so talking the lead Ivy walked over to Harley and placed her hands on Harley’s hips, yanking Harley close Ivy leaned in and her lips met Harley’s, their kiss started off as slow with a lack of response from Harley who was shocked.

Soon though Harley brought her arms up and snaked them over Ivy’s shoulder, deepening the kiss Harley’s and Ivy’s tongue’s and teeth clashed as their kiss became more intense and sloppy, Harley broke the kiss once the need for oxygen was too much and she looked into Ivy’s eyes, Ivy smiled as she brought her hand up and cupped Harley’s cheek “I love you Harley” she said.

“R-Really?” Harley asked as she looked into Ivy’s eyes.

“Really, I broke off the engagement” Ivy admitted “It’s you I want to spend my life with” she said.

Smiling bright Harley let a tear run down her cheek “I love you too Ivy, with all my heart” she said.

They resumed their kiss, just as intense and sloppy as before as vines began to circle them both.

“About fucking time, excuse me whilst I take a shit” Psycho interrupted their moment before he turned and stalked away.

Clayface stood there blowing into a tissue “So romantic, so beautiful”

King Shark just smiled flashing all his teeth at them which was highly unnerving.

Clayface perked up “Allow me to serenade you”

Harley and Ivy looked at one another and said exactly what they were both thinking “Oh fuck!” they turned and ran as Clayface chased after them singing.

King Shark just facepalmed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments.


End file.
